Runs In The Family
by flippednique
Summary: Neither Harry nor Nathan Potter is the boy who lived. They've been living pretty normal lives so far until their adventures at Hogwarts start. Throw in an awful but good Snake and a hard to understand Badger and we have ourselves a party. Our fashionably late guest? A certain de-aged Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So I've been reading tons of Potter-twin fics and I must say I'm intrigued as to where I can take this. I've got the future chapters roughly drawn out and I plan to update possibly every Monday since I posted the first chapter on a Monday. **

**I know it might sound cliche with the Potter-twin thing but give it a chance, yeah?**

* * *

Lily Potter couldn't have been happier when she'd finally settled her bum on the doctor's comfortable chair. Granted, she was about to be put through a few tests, one in particular she was sure would leave her face burning as red as her hair, but at least she was finally off of her feet.

Her husband was already late for a quarter of an hour but Lily was too excited to truly care. James had sworn off the action packed Auror cases until their baby was at least half a year old. It was just too much of a risk to keep him on the field while his son or daughter grew day after day and he missed pretty much everything.

The healer smiled at Lily as she squirmed to get higher up on the chair. She mirrored the smile and fondly rubbed at her tummy. "It just isn't that easy to get around anymore."

"I noticed." Healer Paloma fiddled with the chart in her hands, a quick-notes-quill sauntered after her though it did not write anything down. "Is Auror Potter going to be joining us?"

"James promised he'd be here." Lily let out before pushing back a strand of stubborn hair. "I believe he said he'd be late but he'd be here nonetheless."

Healer Paloma glanced at the clock before nodding. "A few more minutes won't hurt."

Lily was thankful she'd chosen that particular healer. She just had that certain pull to her that made you want to feel at ease. Maybe that's why she chose to become a healer. It was people like her that children needed when their parents were in the operating room and they were not unlike to lost soldiers out at sea.

"I'm here! I got here as fast as I could!" The door flew open and James ran in, Auror reflexes had him shutting the door and sliding towards Lily by the chair in a matter of seconds. He flashed Healer Paloma a grin before he placed a hand on his wife's stomach. "Did I miss it? Have you seen whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"We opted to wait for you." Lily answered, running her fingers through James' thick black hair.

"Thank Merlin for that." James then straightened up. "I'll get us out of your hair as soon as possible Healer, I just wanna know if I'm having a boy or a girl."

With a simple flick of her wand, Healer Paloma traced out the information the Potters were so desperate to gain, she concentrated deeply. It wouldn't do to collect the wrong answer and inform the soon-to-be parents only to disappoint them because she'd been wrong.

Once the result came up, Healer Paloma grabbed the piece of parchment the quill had neatly written on and pulled it up to her face. Shaking her head, she swished her wand for a second time, the quill promptly jotting down whatever the result was before she pulled it towards herself.

Lily and James shared a look of surprise when the healer shook her head once more before repeating the test.

"Is something wrong?" Lily grabbed for her husband's hand, their fingers lacing together. She was about ready to die if Healer Paloma dared to keep the answer from her.

When Healer Paloma continued to look confused and unsure, James stepped in and placed a hand on his wife's stomach, giving the healer a stern glance. "I'd appreciate it if you answered my wife Healer."

Snapping out of it, Healer Paloma glanced up at the couple, her fingers tightening their grips on the multitude of parchments she'd had created through the tests. The feeling of guilt settled in her stomach when she realized she'd just probably scared the hearts out of the couple when she wouldn't answer them.

Healer Paloma smiled as steadily as she could before shaking her head. "Nothing's wrong Mister and Misses Potter."

Lily held her breath; she heard a very serious but in that sentence.

"I was just incredibly surprised." The healer took in a deep breath. "Do twins run in your family Misses Potter?"

Twins? Lily shook her head, no.

"Mister Potter?"

"No." James then looked at his wife's stomach before gazing up at the healer once more. "Are you saying that… that Lily is…?"

"Yes." Healer Paloma smiled brightly before neatly compiling the pieces of parchment she'd been holding and handing it over. "I was beginning to wonder just how big a baby Misses Potter was carrying but now it makes sense. She's carrying twins."

* * *

"Did I miss it? Merlin, please don't tell me I missed it!" Sirius Black ran into the room, ignoring the very obvious and stern looks the healers sent his way for screaming like a lunatic in a hospital. Didn't matter much to him anyways, St. Mungo's wasn't somewhere he would frequently find himself in.

"We don't know." Remus Lupin let out a sigh as he leaned against the white wall. He gestured towards the doors right in front of him. "They've been locked in there for quite some time though I'm pretty sure Lily was just cursing James' existence."

"As was I." Severus Snape walked out of the fireplace in that floor, conveniently settled just to the left of the Potter's room, his cloak billowing.

Sirius rolled his eyes at that comment but for the sake of the occasion had let it go. Remus smiled proudly at his friend, recognizing it as a very mature move for the man but Severus's eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas day ruined it for all of them.

"What's this Black, no taunting remarks?" Severus placed himself in a chair before flicking out his wand and unshrinking a small box that jiggled slightly when he'd passed it to Remus. "This should last for the rest of the year."

"Thank you." Remus pocketed the small box just as the door opened and a swarm of healers walked out. The mass of white was followed by a very disheveled but happy James Potter, who had a bundle in his arms.

"Someone's come to say hello." James held the small bundle with an awed expression on his face, his eyes riveted on the tiny person in his arms. He held it out a bit towards the group of men surrounding him. "Remus, this is your godson Nathan Charles Potter."

To any of the single men watching the squirming pink thing in their only married friend's arms, they couldn't figure out what they were looking at. Yes, of course, it was a newborn baby, but it was the first time for any of them to see one straight from the womb.

Slowly, James steered himself back into the room, the other three following him.

Sirius lowered his voice but was not capable of stopping himself. "Is the head supposed to be pointy?"

"I think it's because he had to be pushed out of Lily." Remus then caught a mental image of a random moment and he shuddered inwardly because personally he did not fancy anything of that kind related to a person he considered his sister.

Severus found it even stranger and so he approached the obviously tired red head on the bed with caution, catching his breath when he saw the happy smile on his Lily's face. It had been long before James and Lily got married that Severus accepted that he and Lily would never have anything more than what they had now, and he was happy for his best friend.

"Would you like to hold him Severus?" Lily gingerly offered the white bundled baby to him and stiffly, he took the newborn into his arms, raising an eyebrow when it started to squirm. A very tiny hand reached out from under the edges of the cloth he'd been covered in and with a great deal of waiting, a very dark pair of brown eyes stared up at him.

Severus raised his head. _"He did not get your eyes."_

Lily seemed surprised but was not displeased, her smile not failing. "James has beautiful eyes too. And Harry has already taken a liking to you."

"Harry?" Severus echoed.

"Harry James Potter." Lily then kept her gaze fixed on her best friend. "Your godson."

Severus felt a crushing weight on his chest, but it was a good kind. He sent the smirking red head a glance before letting his eyes settle on the small baby in his arms.

"I like the sound of that." Severus then cast the baby's father a look. "Does he approve or did you have to force him to agree to this."

"None of that." Lily chided. "He was quite happy with the idea of making you Harry's godfather. Nathan has Remus and both boys will have Sirius. They both need a firm voice in their lives. Merlin knows how much free reign they'll have with us raising them."

"I'm sure you'll do a good job Lily." Severus assured her.

"I hope so Severus." The red head laughed lightly as she took her son back in her arms. James settled back on the bed beside her and tears flooded her eyes as she took in the sight of her two boys._ "Welcome to the world Nathan and Harry Potter. We are very happy to have you here."_

* * *

James walked through the door, his heart beating loudly at the sound of laughter that reached his ears. Not a day went by that he didn't wish he could stay at home all day and watch after his sons. It sort of made him feel better that the boys had Lily and they would always be taken after but there would always be a part of him that wanted to just quit his job.

How he would feed his family after that happened was a question he didn't have an answer to and so would explain why he was still employed as an Auror and was beginning to have less and less time to spend with his children and wife.

"Look who's home!" Lily cheered from where she lay on the floor. One of the boys had a building block in his hand, happily banging away at a carefully constructed house only to be demolished at said banging.

James caught the gummy smile on that baby and the thick patch of red hair on his head. The moment he'd walked into the room, this baby threw the block away and reached out for him. That was Nathan. Eyes moving around, James saw Harry, who also had a block in his hand and a handful of Lily's red hair in the other. He was happily gumming at a pacifier he'd never grown tired off. Green eyes moved upwards to meet him and he was completely enthralled to see so much of Lily in both Nathan and Harry.

Picking Nathan up in one arm and Harry in the other, James hugged them to his chest, taking in the soft scent that was purely his kids. The boys were roughly the same size, neither was growing faster than the other and both were healthy six month old babies.

Lily smiled at him from where she stayed on the floor, the fire in the hearth reflecting off her hair and eyes. James couldn't help but send thanks to whoever it was watching over him and his family. He never felt so _blessed and lucky to have them._

* * *

"Do it Nathan."

"I don't want to."

"It's good for you."

"I don't care if it's good for me. I don't want to do it and you can't make me." Nathan Potter stuck his tongue at his twin before resolutely stomping up the stairs. It would be the end of the world the day his brother managed to get him to touch that thing.

Harry Potter on the other hand was exasperated beyond belief. Cheeks puffing up, he stomped all the way to the kitchen where his five year old instincts told him his mother would be before promptly telling her that Nathan refused to answer the answer sheets they'd been given by their Dad before he left for work that morning.

"He downright refused did he?" Lily made a noise of disapproval and for a second Harry felt guilty for telling on Nathan but he'd firmed on his decision and nodded his head. "Thank you for telling me Harry. You go and play now while I get Nathan to answer these questions. You've done your own set yes?"

"Yes." Harry promised, because he had done it. He'd been given a cookie for his efforts before he set off towards the yard where he was sure he would be able to escape his twin's cries of disbelief at being told on.

Half an hour later when Harry was preoccupied on the swing set, trouble came in the form of his brother running towards him as fast as his little legs could carry him. _"You told Mum?!"_

When James got home that evening, it was to see one of his boys in a cast and the other with a long scar on his cheek that could probably be healed with magic but was left to heal on its own.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked tiredly as his boys trudged up to their rooms. The two had been fighting more and more often now and he was starting to get really worried. Sirius had said it would only be a phase, something he and Regulus had gone through. Severus had pointed out that that ended in them being separated from one another, not acknowledging the other as brothers. He also made it obvious that Lily and Petunia had gone through the same thing only Petunia had truly hated her sister.

Trudging up the stairs, James kissed his wife before moving to check on Nathan only to find the small cot empty and void of any sign of a small person.

Heart in his mouth, James rushed out of Nathan's room into Harry's only to have his heart settle back down into his chest. Harry was sound asleep in his bed but he wasn't alone. Nathan had a palm pressed to his cheek, the long gash there had been his fault but the cast on his brother's arm was ever the more his fault too.

"I'm sorry Harry…"

James smiled at his children, his heart breaking at the guilty look on Nathan's face and the tears in his eldest's eyes when Nathan noticed him by the door. A whimper tore from Nathan's throat and he shook his head, wanting to explain. "I d-didn't… I didn't mean to h-hurt H-Harry…"

"I know you didn't." James settled himself on the bed and pressed a long kiss to Nathan's forehead, not liking the way his son gasped for breath as he cried, the tears falling down his cheeks. Despite being under sleep's spell, Harry felt his brother's distress and stirred.

"Hush now." James soothed, easing Nathan under the covers with Harry. There he settled and the tears stopped.

James couldn't figure out what was so bad about having siblings since he had been an only child himself. But he did know as to what he'd missed out on without the help of having a brother or sister around. He had been raised a pureblood and it wouldn't have hurt to have someone to lean on when his parents thought he hadn't been good enough.

_"Nathan..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I forgive you."_

* * *

"They're here!" Harry whooped in joy before dragging himself away from the breakfast table to where his brother had intercepted the incoming owls. The feathered friends were holding in their beaks a very important letter and the twins had been waiting to receive it since they'd turned eleven.

Nathan had a neatly folded piece of parchment in his hand, the envelope already long forgotten. He grinned excitedly at Harry who took of the envelope of his own letter with ease. They glanced to their left were Lily and James smiled quite excited themselves.

"Do you know what this means then?" Lily asked.

Nathan echoed Harry's whoop of joy and the youngest Potter nodded his head eagerly. "To Diagon Alley!"

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mister Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no more than the thirty first of July._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

And so it begins...

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I so did not expect this. I mean, 111 views, 16 follows, 7 favorites, and 3 reviews? Much thanks to all of you! I know I said I wouldn't update until Monday, but I was just so happy so scratch that bit out. I'll update whenever I can. **

**Fair warning, this will be a slow moving story where we'll be covering every year. Each year would be an estimate of five chapters or maybe more. I have the rough summaries for years one to four already written down so let's see if we can stick it out that long! **

**Again, thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

James grinned at the way his boys' eyes lit up as he presented the small golden keys. Usually, a pureblood son was not allowed to see much less hold the one and only way to open his vault until he became of age but since he had two half blood boys who's to say he couldn't botch off tradition?

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this? I can't believe we're already eleven!" Nathan gave off another happy cry as he shoved his arms through his robes and hurriedly checked his reflection. Growing up, he'd never been too sensitive as to what he wore but he did want to look like a human being when he went outside the house.

From beside him, his twin had an equally happy air around him and Harry was pretty much mimicking Nathan's jerky arm movements (which James supposed were dance steps to a victory dance) as they sauntered out towards the doors.

"We ready?" Lily called out once she'd locked the doors. Once received an affirmative, she grabbed a hold of Nathan's hand and slipped her other into Harry's, made sure James was holding onto the other one before they all apparated to Diagon Alley.

It was sometimes a good thing the twins were born two months before school started. Diagon Alley wasn't too crowded. Fishing out a small coin purse, he handed it to Lily who stuffed it into her pocket. "Nathan and I'll go to Flourish and Blotts and you can head on to Madam Malkins. We'll be sure to get two of everything."

Nathan glanced at Harry who blew a breath of air on his fringe, it fogged up his glasses which added to his annoyance. "I'm a couple inches shorter than Nathan, Mum. Getting two of everything won't work anymore."

"Are you?" Lily placed a hand over both the twins' heads, a small frown on her face. "You're right. I guess Nathan will have to go to Madam Malkins as well but we can get the two sets of books and we'll leave the Potions sets for you to get or would you rather use the sets Uncle Severus got you?"

"Uncle Sev's sets are the best." Harry immediately replied, Nathan nodding his head in agreement. "How about Dad and I get my robes first, get to the Apothecary then meet you in Flourish and Blotts why you buy the books and see if you can get an owl for Nathan."

"Why not get it at the same time?" Lily asked, worried that her twins had gone into another row. They didn't look like they were fighting and it's been rare to see them in an argument that would last past an hour at most.

Her worries were put to rest when Nathan gave a fairly exaggerate gasp of surprise. "Mother! How would we be able to keep them as surprises when we get them at the same time?"

"You have a fair point." Lily conceded before she looked towards James and gave him a kiss. "Meet you at Fortescue's in an hour. I'm sure the boys will want a small break before we get their wands."

"Pick the best owl you can find all right?" Nathan grinned.

"Mine will be better than yours." Harry promised.

The twins shared a laugh before going their separate ways, now even more excited to be together again.

* * *

"That's all you'll need then?" Harry nodded his head as he looked into the bag the nice man had given him. He wasn't worried about just how much he had, it didn't take too much to ask his Mum or Dad to send him a bit more. He'd give them the galleons they'd need to buy the things he needed for him.

For the moment, the excitement that came with the fact that he was now going to Hogwarts had finally abated and he was acting more like a normal human being.

"Where to now, Harry?" James steered his son towards the door, making sure he didn't get run over by any hyperactive children.

"Madam Malkin's now Dad." The father and son duo made their way through and once inside the shop was greeted by the elderly witch that had personally taken James' measurements when he first got his robes on the very day he'd gotten his letter back when he had been eleven.

"Up on the stool now dear and don't move too much, the pins like to move themselves. They might take a stab at you." Harry winced when several pins did just that and the elderly witch smiled apologetically. Beside her a quill and piece of parchment took the necessary notes and she left him to take care of another customer.

"It'll be three sets, I presume Mister Malfoy?" A flash of blonde caught Harry's eye as he turned his head to face the three way mirror that had been placed in front of him. Behind him a blonde boy his age was having his own robes fitted.

"If it's what my Father requested then that's what it will be." Malfoy, or so the witch had called him, saw Harry's wondering gaze and the youngest Potter found himself caught in a silvery gaze that wouldn't let him go. "Do I know you?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Harry felt a bit of blood warming up his cheeks and he cleared his throat. "No… I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"_Potter_?" Silver eyes narrowed and the boy's voice raised an octave. "As in your related to the Auror Potter who threw away being a pureblood for some muggleborn woman?"

"Hey!" Harry snapped, not even flinching when half a dozen pin pricks made the skin of his arm burn. "That's my mother you're talking about."

"So you _are _his son." The boy sighed as if terribly sorry for that fact before raising his head again. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts?"

Harry gaped. Wasn't it this boy who had been insulting his mother not one minute ago? Now he was being completely civil as if they'd just had a simple misunderstanding.

"Yeah…" Harry took in a deep breath and grabbed onto the voice in his head that sounded much like his brother that helped him calm down.

The blonde made no other comment as the witch helped him down from the stool, grabbing several other pieces of cloth and bewitching them to cut and sew together for his size. Draco approached him by his mirror, leaving the witch to pack up his purchase.

"What house?" He asked, leaning against the mirror.

"No clue." Harry answered honestly. "My parents are both Gryffindor's. Not that I expect to be exactly like them."

"Of course." Draco nodded. "You are your own person."

Harry smiled, glad the blonde got it. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm a Slytherin."

"So sure already?" Harry laughed. "Why not be in Ravenclaw? You seem like the book-ish type."

Draco raised a blonde brow at him. "Me? The book-ish type? You're loose on a few ends Potter. My parents are both from Slytherin. Every single Malfoy in the past hundred years or so has been sorted into Slytherin."

"That doesn't mean you have to be like them though." Harry echoed. "You're _your own person_."

"Bite me."

"Still," Harry grinned at the annoyed look on the blonde's face. "Why not break tradition? Be the first ever Malfoy that didn't get stuck in Slytherin?"

"You make it out as if I'm being condemned to Azkaban, Potter." Draco scoffed. "Slytherin isn't such a bad place to be in."

"If you're so sure…" Harry trailed off as the shop's door bell chimed. He saw Draco glance at the mirror and another flash of platinum blonde hair.

"Of course I am, if you'll excuse me." Draco then made a small bow before turning on his heel and walking towards the counter where the man with platinum hair stood. Harry guessed it was Draco's father.

The silvery gray eyes that glanced his way were enough proof. Like Draco's, the moment their eyes met, the pair of gray immediately hardened. Harry was left wondering what he could have done to offend even the blonde's father.

"A Potter?" He drawled, his voice slow and elegant.

Harry gave a stiff nod. "Harry Potter, sir."

"I don't suppose you have your father here with you then?" The blonde man smiled rather icily. "I need to have a word with him concerning a certain professor."

Looking around Harry first noticed his father had gone missing since they entered the shop. He'd just began to worry when James slid by and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smile just as icily back at Mister Malfoy.

"Lucius."

"James."

"Now that that's over and done with," Lucius, apparently, gave his son a pointed look that had Draco moving towards the door. "I just wanted to inform you that Severus will be coming over for the next week or so. I would appreciate it if you would leave my son's godfather free of any other… responsibilities. Draco hasn't seen Severus in two months. He misses him."

"Of course." James nodded, from beside him Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses at Draco who looked at him weirdly for such a strong reaction. Their eye contact broke when Lucius and James finished their conversation and the older blonde was now guiding Draco out of the store.

_'Owl me.'_ Draco mouthed at Harry who just barely caught what he had said then nodded before creating a small box shape with his hands. Hopefully Draco's name was in the owl lists. He wouldn't know where to send the owl if that weren't the case.

"You okay Harry?" James turned his son to face him as the quill got all the information it needed. "Malfoy didn't say anything bad, did he?"

"No." Harry raised his head to look at his father. "Neither of them did. In fact, Draco seemed all right. We talked about Hogwarts and what houses we might find ourselves in."

"You think you and he could be good friends?" James wondered.

Harry shrugged. "He's from a pureblood family isn't he? He used the word 'muggleborn' like it was a disease, and it's quite a bit obvious since he looks and acts the part of a pureblood."

James chuckled. "You sound like such an expert of pureblood antics."

"He isn't as bad as the others though." Harry added not wanting to get off track. "At least he didn't use the other word for it."

"He'll definitely be in Slytherin, that one. Of course he could pull a Sirius and blow everyone's minds off by being sorted into Gryffindor." James said as Harry hopped off the stool finally pin free. "Imagine that though, a Malfoy who was practically born to wear the colors of green and silver donning the blazing colors of scarlet and gold."

Harry couldn't help but think of the chances of that happening. It was most definitely one in a million.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me get that book, Mum." Nathan smiled as the line in front of them moved on and they were almost at the till, ready to pay then high tail it to Fortescue's. He would be damned if Harry and their Dad got to their meeting place earlier than they did. It just wasn't done.

"Consider it an extra birthday present." Lily grinned, ruffling her son's red hair. Nathan loved that he looked a lot like Lily. Same pale skin and red hair. He had his Dad's brown eyes but a while back when they had still been babies, Harry had had the same brown eyes as he did. It was a mystery how they'd suddenly turned green (maybe not really).

Nathan chuckled though before giving his Mum a look. "The new brooms weren't enough then?"

"The only thing you'll learn on that broom is that it hurts to get the wind in your face." Lily huffed. Even at this age and even being married to James Potter, seeker extraordinaire, for ten years wasn't enough of a reason for her to convert to a Quidditch fan.

"Harry seems to like being on a broom." Nathan mused. "He seems so at home in the air, even more than he is when he's on his own two feet."

"He becomes a right klutz when he drops of a broom, doesn't he?" Lily laughed a fond smile on her face. "He's just like your father."

"And I'm just like you." Nathan proclaimed before adding. "Course I'm my own person."

Lily ruffled Nathan's hair yet again before a display caught her eye. She eyed the long cue ahead of them before turning to her son. "Mind if I checked out that book over there? I've been dying to figure out how to make custard without all that waiting."

"Dad does like those too much that he can't stand the waiting." Nathan agreed. "Find a cure to his misery."

With a small high five, as per usual when it came to Nathan and Lily, Nathan found himself thinking of the letter he and his twin had gotten this morning. It was hard to believe he was still so young but considered old enough to study in Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just yesterday he was ten years old and appeared only as a child to the public eye.

How things change in the span of a day.

"Umm, excuse me." Nathan turned his head and stared at the boy in front of him who was rubbing the back of his head. "If I could just bother you for a moment, the book I need is on the shelf behind you…"

Nathan turned his gaze to the shelf behind him and saw a third year spell book and carefully pushed the floating stack of books beside him to the side before wedging a copy out of the shelf. He passed it to the boy. "Here you are."

"Thanks." The boy stared at the book for a moment as if it had done him a great personal wrong before meeting eyes with Nathan again. "Name's Cedric Diggory."

"Nathan Potter." They shook hands, narrowly avoiding knocking Nathan's set of books. It was through sheer luck that not a single one found itself meeting the floor.

"Let me guess." Cedric mused as he fell behind Nathan, the line moving forward. "You either go to Beuxbatons or Hogwarts."

Nathan sputtered. "Beuxbatons?"

"Oh, that's a no then?" Cedric grinned. "I go to Hogwarts myself. A third year. Hufflepuff."

"Uh…" Nathan wondered when this had turned into an interview. "First year… not really sure what house I'm gonna be in but I wanna be in Ravenclaw."

"Have a preference already?" Cedric frowned a bit. "Don't be disappointed if you get sorted into the great scarlet and gold."

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I look like a typical Gryffindor."

"Not much of an insult when you think about it." Cedric said crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean, nearly all the greatest witches and wizards come from Gryffindor."

"I'm not one to brag, but he's right." Nathan grinned at his mother's subtle intrusion to the conversation, even more so when said woman turned to Cedric with a casual air. "I'm Lily Potter. You are?"

"Cedric Diggory, Mrs. Potter." Cedric introduced himself before glancing over Lily's shoulder and making an apologetic face. "I'm really sorry to leave you after just introducing myself but I think that's my father over there."

Lily looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She turned back to Cedric with a smile on her face. "You're Amos' son?"

"Yes, that's right." Cedric returned the smile and Nathan wondered if it were possible that he would need glasses like his twin.

"You best be off then. Amos is all about punctuality and promptness." Lily chuckled. "A bit odd for someone in Hufflepuff."

"I completely agree." Cedric then turned to Nathan. "I'll be sure to clap for you when you finally get sorted."

Nathan, surprised he'd been included into the conversation stumbled on what to say and ended up with a rushed. "Sure."

Mother and son watched as the Hufflepuff moved away from them before Lily grinned at her son. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

* * *

Harry couldn't help but feel exhilarated as the long piece of wood in his robe pocket thrummed with life. Upon his insistence, James had caved in and taken him to Ollivander's without Nathan's knowing gaze simply because he wanted to surprise his twin.

Mr. Ollivander had taken his time in choosing what it would be made of wood from a Cypress Tree which meant… well he didn't know what it meant but he could ask his Mum and she would know. She'd been interested in taking up Wandlore but never seemed to have enough time to actually study it.

"Hey." Nathan stumbled into Fortescue's a wicked grin on his face similar to Harry's very own. He brandished the long box from out of his coat pocket and tapped it with his long pale fingers. "Have you got yours?"

Harry sent his brother a disbelieving look before producing his own box. With a firm nod they flipped the coverlets open and plucked the long wood out of their cases.

"On three?"

"On three." Harry took in a deep breath. "One, two…"

"Three!" Nathan cut in. "Cypress."

"Cypre…" Harry gave him a rueful smile. "Even our wands our twins."

"Not quite," Nathan had a thoughtful look on his face. "What's your wand's core?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a phoenix feather." Harry paused then looked at his twin. "Please tell me you got something else."

Nathan bobbed his head. "Oh I got something else all right."

"Spill it out then you git!" Harry laughed, reaching over to tap Nathan's head with his wand since he was relatively taller.

The older twin laughed before waving his brother away. "All right! All right! It's unicorn tail hair!"

"What?" Harry paused his wand poking. "That's incredible? Isn't that core used for wands that cultivate power and learn spells quickly?"

"Not quite." Nathan shook his head. "Mum told me that that's Dragon Heartstring. Unicorn tail hair create wands that are very loyal… and they don't turn to the Dark too easily. They fight every step of the way."

Harry's eyebrows hit his fringe. "You make it sound like it's a person."

"I know." Nathan shuddered. "It's Mum and all her wandlore talk. I've begun to dream of mixing crushed gemstones to create new cores."

"I heard that." Lily brought down the two ice cream sundae's she'd chosen for the twins and took a seat beside Harry while James settled in beside Nathan.

Harry smiled sheepishly on his twin's behalf. "We're sorry. But it's true. I think Nathan's got that book of yours memorized."

"You would too, had you been truly interested in it." Nathan pointed out as he dug into the icy treat.

"Knock it off you two, it's a good field to study." James glanced up at the wide eyed looks he got from his sons. "It is."

"Right…" Nathan drew out before glancing at Lily. "Mum, we've managed to decipher Unicorn tail hair…"

"… we don't know what Phoenix Feather cores do." Harry added in. He looked up at his Mum with a hopeful expression.

"Hmm, let me think." Lily bit on her bottom lip for a while as she drew in her notes on wand cores before she snapped her fingers. "Phoenix feather cores make for picky wands though they have lots of potential. It's hard to tame those types of wands into submission."

"And they're really rare." James nodded. "I was shocked when Ollivander got him that wand but as he says,"

Nathan and Harry exchange looks. A wand that would never turn to the Dark and another wand that would be hard to tame.

"… the _wand_ chooses the wizard."

* * *

**There we have some of the more major characters making their first appearances. Anyone wanna take a guess as to what the pairings are gonna be? I know the first summary said it would be Drarry and Blaithan but since writing down the summaries, the characters started pairing themselves up without me doing anything. **

**Leave me your thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drama ensues. Of course since they're young it won't be as dramatic as I want it to be. They're still influenced a bit by a lot of things. **

* * *

The tapping on his window woke Harry from dreams of silver and gold. It was fairly odd that he kept dreaming of a complex mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor. When he'd tried to explain it to his brother it came out as complete rubbish and crap. He couldn't explain it at all. It just wouldn't come out right.

Heaving the covers off, he moved to the window where a great white owl flapped its wings noiselessly. Harry was constantly amazed by Draco's owl, especially the first time he'd seen it perched on his nightstand, patiently waiting for him to wake up. Hermes had finally realized he wouldn't be able to leave unless he himself woke Harry on his fifth visit. As pointed out by Draco in one of his letters, he had taught his owl to tap against the window or anything at all that would be loud or obnoxious until the raven haired boy stirred.

"It's a bit early for you to be here." Harry greeted, ignoring the quite envious stare Hedwig threw them as he petted the smaller owl.

When he'd gotten Hedwig from Sirius, he was beyond pleased. She had been beautiful, all magnificent with her pale white feathers and bright golden eyes. He'd been quite taken with her. Nathan had gotten an owl too but one dressed in black feathers that he had decided to name Cypress. Whether it was a connection to their birthmonths or just because his twin had liked the name, Harry wasn't sure.

After continuously stroking Hermes feathers, the owl dropped its burden and fluttered its wings in warning.

Harry stepped back and watched as he flew out the window. He picked up his letter before he looked at Hedwig's cage. "I'd let you out but I'm sure Draco won't appreciate his owl coming back in pieces."

Hedwig's loud hoot only seemed to strenghten Harry's resolve. Walking back to his bed, he brought a lamp to life before carefully peeling off the envelope's front, the Malfoy seal breaking in half. It wasn't like the Potter seal which had a lion and serpent curled in together. Draco's family seal had strictly only Slytherin markings of serpents and dragons. No wonder he was so sure he'd get into the pit.

_Dear Potter,_

_It's come to my attention that it's nearly almost time for school. I think it would be fair to warn you that as a Malfoy, I have certain responsibilities and duties to perform whilst residing in Hogwarts. I have a feeling that you won't approve of said duties so I will understand if you would like to not be my friend so long as you're willing to my side of the story._

_Unfortunately, I can not tell you said story unless we are face to face. I am not willing to risk the chance of someone, say your parents, get a hold of this._

_I've asked for some time off my lessons since my godfather will be coming over for the rest of the week until term starts. If you have nothing planned, I have a room in The Leaky Cauldron ready to hold our conversation._

_I doubt you can get away from your parents any easier than I will from mine but I'd appreciate it if you'd meet up with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. I shall be there around noon._

Harry reread the letter again, and again, and again until he'd practically memorized it. With a slightly shaky demeanor he shoved the piece of paper under his pillow and made for the room across his.

Nathan groaned when Harry burrowed his way into his bed, the rays of the morning sun finally peaking through. The twins lasted five minutes in silence before Nathan grumbled out, "What do you want?"

Harry replied, the comforter muffling his words. The level of dread in his twins voice had Nathan scrambling off of his back and shifting to his side before flinging the covers off of Harry. "Care to repeat that?"

More silence met Nathan and he raised a brow at his twin, his face tired. Harry closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks already warming up. "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

Harry picked up the speed of his talking. "I'm meeting up with a friend in Diagon Alley but I can't tell Mum."

"And so you need me to cover for you?" Nathan, because he was Harry's twin and was used to this embarassed side of him, caught all that and managed to piece it all together despite his dead tired mind.

"Yeah, that's it." Harry sighed and tugged at a pillow by his side. "I just... I just want to understand what he meant by this."

Nathan sat up. "Wait a minute? It's a he?"

"What?" Harry glanced up at his twin. "Yeah it's a he. I met him in Diagon Alley that day we went looking for our stuff."

Nathan attempted to wake himself even more. "Is this the same guy as the one that insulted Mum?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry! No!" Nathan froze at the way his voice raised and both twins perked up for the sound of their parents waking up.

Met with only silence, Nathan continued though with a considerably lower voice. "I can't believe you Harry! You're risking Mum and Dad's anger to meet up with someone who insulted your own Mother the moment he realized you were a Potter!"

"You don't understand Nate." Harry insisted. "He isn't that bad! He isn't really. If you got to know him as I have-."

"Harry, five letters isn't enough to say you know him." Nathan insisted heatedly. "For all you know he could be playing with you."

"That's it though..." Harry looked at his twin, straight in the eye. "How will I ever know if I don't go to hear out what he has to say? Though I'm sure he isn't Nate... He was... He seemed pretty upset about something. "

"What time are you meeting him?"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy beamed at her son as he strode into the room with a head held high and a calm and neutral look on his face. He was dressed and surprisingly ready to head out. Surely he didn't already know about the surprised gathering she'd arranged for him and his friends?

"Draco."

"Mother." He nodded his head in response. "I wish to go to Diagon Alley today Mother. I have business to attend to."

Narcissa held her surprise well. "Business? And just what exactly do you have in your hands that requires you to leave right now."

"If you must know, it's the continuation of a prior engagement." Draco's eyes lit up with what Narcissa associated with fondness and she couldn't help but wonder if there was a possibility of an official engagement.

"Best you be on your way then." Narcissa nodded. "Do you have your wand with you?"

Draco replied with an affirmative before striding towards the fire place. With a firm voice, he called out "Diagon Alley" and was taken away by the green flames.

Lucius walked in just as that happened and he stared curiously at the fire that began to turn back to orange and red. "Was that Draco leaving?"

"Yes." Narcissa replied. "He had some business to attend to."

"A pity." Lucius frowned. "His friends have began to arrive in the parlor. Are we supposed to send them home?"

Narcissa mirrored that frown because what her husband suggested was extremely improper. "I say we should send them after Draco. Whoever it is he should be meeting with would probably be an acquaintance of theirs."

"I suppose." Lucius snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Dobby, send for the young masters and mistress to come up to the floor room. I'll be with them shortly."

"Yes Masters Lucius and Narcissa." The elf nodded feverishly. "Dobby will get to doing so right away."

* * *

Dodging his Mum was hard enough, Harry was thanking Merlin to death (well life then death again) that his Dad was at work. The Potter couple worked too well together and when one sensed either of the twins plotting, the other got to work straight away.

Harry had barely managed to dodge his way into the fireplace after hurriedly assuring Lily he'd be back a little after an hour, depending on how his talk with a friend would go. He'd been very careful not to say which friend it would be.

The Leaky wasn't crowded, and shooting out a random guess as to what name the room would be reserved for, Tom had sent him upstairs with a small weary smile.

Harry did not like to look of that one bit.

Cautiously, he entered the halls on the second floor and walked his way to the 36th room where Draco was already at. From the noises coming from inside, he didn't seem to be alone.

Harry's breath caught once he heard laughter. The door wasn't completely closed nor was it open wide. Eavesdropping was a horrid habit but if it could help save Harry's face, he was willing to chance it.

Not that he didn't trust Draco, just that he didn't trust himself. It was Nathan who was the composed one, it was Harry who often made a fool of himself.

Resting a hand on the wall, Harry strained his ears to catch a bit of the people inside's conversation.

"... Just what were you thinking Draco?!" A male voice scoffed. The proclamation was followed by sounds of agreement. "I mean, he may be better than a Weasley but a Potter? Don't you know how much of a disgrace that is to the Wizarding Society?"

Harry's heart stopped beating.

"Blaise is right, Draco." A female added. "James Potter could have married a pureblood or settled for a half blood. He didn't though, he went after a muggle born witch! That's... Even for a one in a million Gryffindor, that was low."

There was a chorus of laughter and Harry felt his blood begin to boil. "Imagine it all though. He's the most defected of that line. Not only was he one of the few Potters sorted into Gryffindor, he marries a mudblood and has twins!"

"Talk about your messed up genes!"

For a moment all Harry saw was red, then the next moment he saw faces. Four boys and a girl sat scattered around the room. Harry didn't focus on most of them but rather on the sole one that was familiar though the coldness of the grey eyes managed to break away his anger.

"You don't know me." Harry began. "You don't know my brother, or my mother, or my father. You don't know what he went through serving the Potter's house and you wanna know how I know? It's because you're too young. You've been sheltered and protected and doted on by your parents because they wish to create the image of a life of splendor and what better way than to show off children who are full of smugness because they think life is perfect?"

A dark skinned boy's eyes narrowed at him, one of his hands possessively curling over Draco's. "Ah... But isn't it? Perhaps yours is a little... inadequate. Our lives on the other hand has been spent preparing for what it will take to uphold the family traditions and pureblood customs."

"Unlike yours, my parents brought me and my twin up telling us just what it is they expect of us when we come of age. Do you have any idea about the life you'll live when you hit the age of seventeen? A controlled life. A chained life. If you're aware of that then I'll take back what I said... From the blank looks on your faces, I'm pretty sure it's a no."

"Did you not hear what Blaise just said?" This time the girl spoke. Brown eyes flashing, "We're perfectly aware of how things will be. As of this moment though I request you take your presence away from here before I sick Theo on you."

Harry ignored all this, his mind and thoughts in pandemonium. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

The blonde in question remained silent and Harry laughed hollowly. "If this is who you truly are then you're right. I am never going to accept someone like this. You and I are never going to last as friends."

A sharp scoff turned Harry's head to the only boy that hadn't spoken. "He doesn't need people like you Potter. He has us, and that's enough."

Not really sure what or how it happened, Harry found himself on his arse, staring at a closed door where voices laughed. Laughed at him for being an idiot and somewhere deep inside himself, Harry laughed because he'd made the mistake of trusting a good for nothing snake.

* * *

Had you been holding Nathan's arm, you would have felt how he trembled under his mother's icy green gaze. He for the life of him could not figure out what to say to get out of this mess. Not only was he in jeopardy, bad things, incredibly bad things could and would happen if Lily found out where Harry had gone and who it was he met.

"I'm not sure who it is Mum." Nathan tried again.

Lily didn't buy it and her eyes narrowed some more. "Don't do this Nathan. I'm not going to get mad no matter who it is. I just wanna know because I want and need to make sure your brother is safe."

"He's safe." Nathan insisted. "Harry didn't lie to you, he's meeting up with a friend."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know that already Nathan Potter but so help me you will tell me who it is he is meeting and why he has to go two days before school starts. Where did he even meet this person?"

"In Diagon Alley." Nathan bit out. "He was in Madam Malkins getting his robes when they met. They've been exchanging letters since then."

"Letters?" Lily's eyes sparked. "Nathan, I need to ask you..."

"Yes Mum?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

Nathan opened his mouth to answer before taking a few mental steps back. He considered the question and mulled it over and over again. Finally, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." Lily answered, seemingly distracted and far away. "Nothing at all."

The reaction made curiosity flow through Nathan and he moved over to circle the counter to hound his Mum but that moment, the sound of feet on the ceiling. From where they stood, the heavy foot falls were more than enough of a warning.

Harry was home and he wasn't happy.

"We'll talk more later."

Nathan nodded. their conversation was far from over, but for now, his twin.

* * *

Harry's heart beat loudly in his chest, in fact it was all he could hear, repeatedly banging in his ears. The sight of his bed made him throw himself in it before scrambling under the covers.

He was hurt, deeply. The things those people said, no matter they were only mean words thrown around by mean kids, had struck on a few spaces of his heart.

He did not take kindly to being told he wasn't good enough. He had an inferiority complex ever since he'd learned what it felt to be disapproved of.

He knew that what James had done, choosing a non pureblood wife, was frowned upon in the upper class pureblood eyes but he didn't think that some people could be that shallow.

And Harry couldn't figure out what was wrong with having twins! It was better than getting a single child and heir. What would happen when that child died? The line would have been cut off instantaneously.

They were all so narrow minded and stupid, Harry bet it explained their words to him. He wanted to forgive the children because they had been merely influenced by their parents. But for the life of him, his heart turned away from the very thought of speaking to them again.

Even Draco.

Harry choked on a sob he barely knew was coming out. He'd thought he'd made a friend there. Harry was pants at making friends, it was usually Nathan doing the talking and they'd tolerate Harry because he was Nathan's twin then when time passed they'd all be good and friendly.

The exchange of letters, the meeting in Diagon Alley. What did Harry expect, befriending someone who insulted his family upon introduction?

Barely aware of his surroundings, Harry startled at the hand on his back and the body pressed against his side. The sushing sounds did nothing to calm him.

"Shh," Nathan cooed. "I have you..."

Harry raised a hand to wipe at tears he didn't feel fall before clearing his throat.

"He... He said some real nasty things." His voice quivered. "I thought... I thought he was different. I thought he was his own person and not some typical pureblood heir."

Harry reveled in the silence his twin gave him and let everything pour out. He was angry and hurt and so very confused because now that he thought about it Draco had said nothing. Nothing negative and nothing positive. What did that mean then?

Harry even pulled out the letter and offered it to his brother, whose brown eyes swiftly moved from word to word before shaking his head. "I don't get it either."

"..." Harry threw an arm to cover his eyes. He didn't know if he wanted to see whatever expression it was his twin was most likely giving him right now. "I don't know what to do."

There was shifting before Harry felt the cool air. He looked around to find his covers missing.

Nathan gripped said covers in a clenched fist, his face unreadable. "I'll tell you what to do then. You will stay in bed and stew. Stew for however long you like, but the day after tomorrow we are getting on that train. We are going to Hogwarts and we're going to have the time of our lives. And no smarmy git that dares mess with your feelings is going to ruin it for us."

* * *

Harry took in a deep breath and gripped the trolley for dear life. In all his years of living, he'd already experienced Apparation and the use of a portkey. What he'd failed to try up until now was crossing through an illusioned gate way. He knew that that wasn't really a wall, but his eyes saw the bricks and what his mind was keeping track of was; bricks are solid materials. Solid materials hurt upon strong and fast impact.

"You all right?" James squeezed his shoulder and Harry nodded.

"I can do this." He stated firmly. He then looked at his father. "It's not gonna hurt is it?"

James smiled. "No. No, I swear it won't hurt. Like I've told you last night, you'll feel a little cold but there's nothing painful about that."

Harry nodded once more before relaxing then again tightening his grip on his trolley. "You ready?"

"No." Nathan's already pale faced went even paler, his bright red hair making it shockingly obvious. His head shook rapidly. "I don't want to do this. Can't we just apparate?"

"And miss out on the first step to being a Hogwarts student?" Harry clasped one of his twin's hands, tugging him forward. He trusted his Mum and Dad to handle the trolleys.

"Let go of me Harry!" Nathan whined. Which had showed just how desperate he was.

Harry stopped walking and turned his twin to face him. "Remember what you said Nate. You said we'd go through with this, not care about what other people have to say and have the time of our lives. You're really going to let a wall ruin all that? It sounds like a great deal of fun."

"You sound like Uncle Remus." Nathan huffed, but gripped his brother's hand tighter. A smile pulled on his mouth. "On three?"

Harry nodded. "One, two-."

"-three!"

* * *

"It's about time you got on!" Nathan paused from where he'd slid the compartment door open, his eyebrows shooting all the way up to hide beneath his fringe.

The red head grinning in front of him was familiar, but not in a sense that Nathan was comfortable with how he was being stared at.

"You don't remember us do you?" The boy beside him was obviously his twin, unlke he and Harry, these two were completely physically alike!

Remembering his manners, Nathan shook his head and gained his bearings before offering a hand. The one on the left shook it and smiled. "Nathan Potter."

"See Fred, I told you Nathan was the red head." The twin shaking his hand commented smugly. He turned Nathan, still smiling. "I'm George, he's Fred and this time I'm not lying."

The names clicked in Nathan's head and as he pulled his hand back and he gasped out loud. "Weasley! You're Arthur's twins!"

"That's right!" Fred cried. "I knew you'd remember us."

George nodded. "Just needed a push in the right direction, you did."

Nathan let out a small breath he didn't know he had been holding. The Weasley's were good friends with the Potter's, it was just that they spent more time with Ron because everyone older had schooling to go through and Ginny... Well,she was great with Quidditch but not quite fond of anything else boy related.

"It's great to see a familiar face." Nathan admitted as he ducked out of the compartment, waved Harry over before going back in.

George grinned at him. "Not nervous are you?"

"A little."

"You've got nothing to worry about." Fred assured him, leaning back in his seat. "George and I fit in just fine."

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. "But that's cause you're together in the same house."

"Are you saying you and Harry won't?" Fred asked.

Oh crap, how was he supposed to answer that? When it came to looks and personalities, Harry and he had nothing alike. He was pale as any redhead would be and Harry was a slight tan complimenting his dark hair. Their eyes were green and hazel, neither quite having the other's color mixing in. He was taller than Harry, not too tall but it was more than obvious when they were standing side by side. Their personalities went the same track of differences.

Harry was not lazy by any means, compared to Nathan though, he liked to take things easily where Nathan would be spastic and could sometimes get violent when he had something unfinished.

Neither of them were any of the house stereotype's. Harry was brave in his own way, but he was also afraid of rejection and of feeling inferior. He was loyal but Harry would not stand down to being simply lead. A mix of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff right there.

Nathan sighed and leaned into his seat, observing the way Harry reacted to the Weasley twins upon stumbling into the compartment to find Nathan not alone.

The widening of his eyes and the slight flush on Harry's neck made it obvious he was over thinking things yet again.

Nathan couldn't understand why his brother could not bring it upon himself to judge others yet he judged himself all the time.

* * *

Harry felt almost jittery as he tightly held his twin's hand. It was something he'd never outgrown and neither of them thought twice before taking the others' hand.

"No matter what house we get into, it's all right, right?"

Nathan looked at him and nodded. "Even if we're in two different houses."

Harry did not disagree with his brother. They were as similar as night and day, therefore clearly not so much.

Stepping forward, Harry watched as everyone at the age of eleven present was sorted, Fred and George's little brother Ron was predictably sorted into Gryffindor and when a certain blonde had been sorted into Slytherin, Harry had tried his best to ignore it.

"Potter, Harry." The Deputy Headmistress had a stern voice but he'd been told time and again by his parents that she wasn't so bad.

"It'll be all right." Nathan whispered encouragingly before squeezing his hand and leaving it to Harry to take those few steps forward.

Under the hat's questioning voice, Harry trembled and begged that it not be obvious he had been doing so.

"A Potter? There's nothing too special about you. You're one of the many Light family children that I've been able to talk to. Tell me, where do you want to go?"

Harry inwardly blanched. "I'm not sure... I just don't wanna be with..."

The hat chuckled. "Ahh, the Malfoy boy? You and he could be a great pair you know. You have the power to make him a better person."

"I doubt that." Harry grumbled.

"If you think so." The hat replied, sounding more than a little happy. "Better be Gryffindor!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhm, it's been a while. Anyways, excuse the huge time gaps! Really, I can't do much when they're as young as eleven. All the fun stuff will happen during their third and fourth year and the fic will end at their sixth year (most probably).**

* * *

For all intents and purposes, Nathan didn't disagree with the Sorting Hat's choices. He was very glad that he'd been sorted into Ravenclaw. It's the house he'd dreamed of being sorted to ever since his Mum and Dad told him about the four founders and their history.

Rowena had been… an intriguing character. She had so much mystery surrounding her. So many things hidden and untold yet if one was brave enough, say someone like Godric, and were to confront her about this or someone cunning, like Salazar, were to draw it out of her subtly then you had a tap to all things knowing.

Nathan refused to be bought by such actions when he became a Ravenclaw. No amount of endearing looks from his brother was going to budge him over to letting Harry copy his homework. The git was going to have to work from down to the top like he would be doing in the next seven years.

Glad that his roommates were not the noisy bunch, Nathan shoved the hangings away from his bed and peered out into the silent dorm room. Of course it was only silent by common courtesy but everyone was awake and getting ready for the day.

Across from where he sat, Cole O'Niel, who he had walked to the tower with last night, smiled at him winningly. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Nathan nodded as he scrambled out of bed. He stretched for a bit looking around. "I guess everyone's a morning person in Ravenclaw."

"Not entirely." Cole mumbled, shoving his messy red curls behind his ears, his blue eyes gleaming. "We're just all excited. I heard Brent's been practicing with his wand since he got it on his birthday last February. Imagine seven whole months to practice?! I kinda feel a bit cheated…"

Nathan grinned. "You're telling me. I just turned eleven last June."

"I still win." Cole grinned back. "I turned eleven last week."

Nathan's eyes bugged out and the small nod from Cole confirmed that he wasn't joking about. The red head explained that he was just barely lucky that he was a part of this set of students. Had he been born three days letter, he would only be a first year when he was twelve.

Apparently, even as a baby, he'd been as stubborn as a mule. He was supposed to have been born on the twenty-second but he refused to come out. The forlorn and slightly numb look going through Cole's eyes had Nathan freezing for a bit but only because he couldn't understand how a person with Cole's disposition could look such a way.

"Which would be quite unfortunate." Cole shuddered. "I mean, imagine being in the same place as everybody who's younger than you. Even if they don't know it, you do and won't you just feel so out of place?"

"I try hard not to think about it." Nathan mumbled, finally shrugging into his robes.

"No showers for you, huh?"

"Had one last night."

"Ditto." Cole then grabbed his bag. "Breakfast then?"

Nathan smiled and grabbed his own, glad he found a friend right away. "Yeah."

He hoped Harry wasn't doing too bad himself.

* * *

Harry, for the better part of the morning, was convinced he'd finally found his people. Five voices simultaneously begged for five more minutes despite the late hour, and he was surprised that all his dorm mates but one refused to leave their warm beds.

Neville Longbottom, a curious fellow who had a pet toad Harry had seen in the train, was getting dressed and valiantly trying to convince Seamus and Dean to get out of bed because they seemingly had to get to the Great Hall early if they wanted good schedules.

"How do you even know that?" Dean grumbled as he finally shuffled out of bed.

"My grandmother told me." Neville replied as he straightened his tie.

Seamus groaned as he stumbled blindly towards the bathroom. "Lucky. I'm half and half. Dad's a muggle and my mum's a witch. I knew all about Hogwarts but not what would happen after I got in."

"That would make you a half blood right?" Dean asked as he too went in.

Relenting to getting up as well, Harry wondered why they were discussing this. Based on Sirius' stories (and Merlin forbid he considered his own experience), these types of conversations never went well in Gryffindor. Blood purity, power, money, and social standings were conversation starters for students in Slytherin, not Gryffindor.

"I didn't think you were a muggleborn." Seamus commented as he and Dean re-entered the room.

Harry glanced at them as he threw out one of his robes from his trunk and started on getting dress. So long as the conversation didn't hurt anyone… he could be cool with it.

"You all right Harry?" Neville stopped on his way out of the door, bag already in hand.

Giving an attempt to flatten his hair, Harry smiled at Neville gratefully. "Yeah."

"All right…" Neville motioned forward. "See you in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded awkwardly then as Neville pushed at his fringe almost as if with practice before he got flashed by the awful looking scar. This did not surprise Harry because he knew that the Longbottom's were purebloods. He also knew that there had been strange things in the Prophet about him. His parents never let him read things fully, but Nathan had done some research on the boy and supposedly, he was the Wizarding world's savior.

Eleven years ago, an awful man who'd proclaimed himself as Lord Voldemort had targeted the Longbottom's for reasons no one could understand. Neville was just an ordinary boy, born to ordinary parents Alice and Frank. They had done no wrong other than side with the light but apparently that was enough to warrant a death sentence delivered personally by the head hancho himself.

Harry tugged at his tie now and wondered just what happened to Neville. He grew up without parents; that was for sure. Once a year, a day before his and Nathan's birthday, his mum and dad would always light a candle on the mantle and they'd once explained that, "It's to commemorate a few dear friends."

And though Harry had never learnt what the word 'commemorate' meant until he had been eight, he knew that the boy in the prophet had something to do with the candle that burned on the day before his birthday.

It was only now though that Harry could personally confirm that that boy was Neville Longbottom.

* * *

The first term in Hogwarts flew fast. There were very rare classes that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor shared together and so Nathan very rarely saw his twin. It had taken a joint effort for them to be able to meet each other in the library on Friday evenings and Saturday mornings.

So far everything had been going as smoothly as possible. He was enjoying all the lessons that Hogwarts offered. He found Potions hard to master though he could not really be blamed. When one found himself trying to impress, he often messed up more often than usual.

As was the case of Harry, or as his twin bemoaned every single time he messed up during potions. This was nearly an everyday occurrence as he had said class every Monday, Thursday, and Friday.

Harry was not to be blamed though for impressing Severus Snape was an act even his godson could not attempt. Simply because Uncle Sev worked with their mum and Lily was a licensed Potion's master. There was a lot to make up for in terms of talent and expectations.

Nathan was glad his brother was back to his chipper old self. Of course, no one could really tell that his brother had been acting different. And that Slytherin brat better be thankful Harry was back to normal or he'd be using all the lessons he got from Professor Flitwick to good use.

When it came to friends, Nathan had Cole and Harry was quite the popular bloke surrounded by tons of companions during breakfast and often in between class. That was something Nathan could never begrudge getting sorted in Gryffindor.

They were such a friendly bunch; you never quite saw one without another. Harry constantly had Ron and this sweet girl name Hermione walking around with him when they transferred rooms. It was quite amusing to find Ron meeting his match. No one truly got the redhead riled up like that, but Hermione proved to be quite the challenge.

As goes Potter tradition, you would have never gone to Hogwarts without befriending a redhead. Nathan had his own personal red haired devil, and Cole was only evil because he managed to convince Nathan to eat a whole tin of fudge in one sitting. That was a huge blow on Nathan because he was not used to eating so many sweets at one time.

Of course the git paid dearly for that. His two whole days of being blonde turned many eyes his way, which was adorable because Cole was just a first year. The red that used to be only present in his hair, made very clear appearances when some bloke or girl would wink or whistle his way.

Nathan was sure he'd be doing it again soon, if only because he liked the fact that his usual quite and kept together friend flushed bright red and stuttered so much when he was the center of attention. If only a certain git didn't have blonde hair, he'd swear to keep jinxing Cole so that his hair stayed blonde forever.

Come to think of it, Nathan had never personally interacted with the Malfoy heir. Just heard stories and rumors and saw glimpses of him during meal times and long stares during class.

He did most of the staring and he found it quite hard to believe that his twin had been smitten by such a boy at first. Of course… they did say that the first impression was usually lasting.

He couldn't figure out what Harry could have possibly seen in him.

Malfoy was attentive during class, though in most classes, like Potions and Charms, he seemed to be at least two steps ahead of the professor. Sometimes he would be mouthing off whatever it was being discussed. Like Nathan and Harry, he probably been taught all this stuff by personal tutors.

What surprised him was that Malfoy did not boast or make it quite known that he needn't be in class to hear the lectures simply because he'd already learned them.

It was as if the git knew to be humble.

"Hey." Snapping out of his daze, Nathan took the muffin being held out to him.

"You're incredibly barmy for sneaking food into the library." He said this though he bit into the muffin with absolute relish.

Harry shrugged and managed to mumble around his own mouthful. "The librarian loves me."

Nathan laughed but shushed himself quickly. Lucky for Draco Malfoy, he could push off that dreaded meeting for as long as his twin was happy.

Simply because nothing else mattered. For now, he would simply contemplate the rough mystery of who Draco Malfoy truly was, and why did he act in such ways.

* * *

Unfortunately for many things that went right in the universe, the meeting couldn't have been postponed for any longer than the trip home from Hogwarts at the end of their first school year.

Harry's blood boiled as not only did the Slytherins openly mocked Ron and his siblings, but they dared to lower themselves to calling Hermione such awful things. _Mudblood_. Ugh, what was so good about calling yourself a '_pureblood_'? It sounded like you were one to have a disease!

Now his mother was a muggleborn witch and she had been one of the best in her year. Having a small gap in between the family line of witches and wizards was nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it showed that the magic was strong enough to preserve itself to create a first class witch.

Hermione was fully capable of overlooking this but it was not in Harry's nature to do so. His friend had just been insulted and he was not going to stand for it, consequences be damned.

"That's enough Malfoy." His wand was tucked in his robes' sleeve and he had no plans of drawing it out lest he be made out to the one at fault. None of the Slytherins had their wands out either. Maybe because Crabbe an Goyle were enough to start a rough brawl but would 'purebloods' resort to Muggle means of fighting?

Across from him, blank surprise fell on the blonde's face and Harry inwardly cringed. That was the same look he got when he'd confronted the same set of people all those months ago in the Leaky Cauldron.

There was a strange sense of de ja vu moving through him as Parkinson raised her nose in a haughty manner and glared at him. "What's this Potter? Already taken her as your beloved?"

"Ha!" Zabini caught on the jibe rather quickly. "Like father like son, yeah Pansy?"

"I'd reckon, yeah." Both dark haired children turned to the only blonde in the carriage hall way but the Malfoy heir refused to speak. Instead he eyed Harry with an intense questioning gaze that had lumps forming in the raven head's throat.

He was… stuck. He couldn't speak even if he wanted to and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of any spell or hex. Harry just couldn't speak because this situation, the jibes and the nasty laughs coming from the arrogant Slytherins were enough to send him back to that awful day.

The difference was, his twin was here, and he was not happy.

Nathan had placed a hand on his shoulder, and it squeezed sharply before it let go. "Best you change out of your robes Harry. Mum and Dad said something about heading straight to Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus' place."

Stiffly, he nodded and turned on his heel. For a second he caught his brother's eye and he inwardly pitied the green-clad children. If Nathan was more like Lily Potter, it did not extend to just his looks.

"Now… this conversation is a bit overdue."

It also went as far as her temper, and right now it was flaring hot, hot, hot.

* * *

Nathan could feel his magic going unsteady and he was about ready to let it go free. The only thing stopping him was the fact that it was Teddy's birthday today and it wouldn't do to have their arrival at Grimauld Place delayed simply because of this scuffle with a bunch of brats who were most certainly not worth his time.

He wished he could just give each of them a rough smack in the face, like he'd seen his mum do to Aunt Petunia when she dared raised a hand on Harry when they'd been kids.

Nathan concurred that that should be the trick. One swift smack on each smug smiling face. Parkinson first, then Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle he knew he wouldn't win against but Nathan was not going to go down easy.

Something he and the Weasley's had in common. "Kicking and screaming all the way."

Reassure that he was not alone, though he would have done the same thing had he been, Nathan moved till he was right in front of Zabini, not the least bit intimidated that the Italian boy was a few inches taller than him.

"Not only have you pissed my brother off today, you also pissed him off last August at the Leaky. I admit I was a bit glad that I had to postpone personally meeting you until now because I did not want to do this."

Parkinson snorted. "Do what?"

In answer, Nathan pulled back a fist and conked Zabini in the nose, who stumbled back and hit his head against the train wall.

"Bloody hell Potter!" Ron dashed forward and began to pull Nathan away. He winced at each scream Parkinson made, the shrillness making his head hurt.

"Don't think I won't hit you just cause you're a girl!" Nathan snapped at her when it was obvious she was feeling only a bit worried and that all the screaming was simply for show.

"You have too much Gryffindor in you to do that." Parkinson replied smugly.

Nathan regretted getting out of his school robes, he did brandish the tie he had in his pocket. "See this Parkinson? It isn't red. It's blue. Can you add that up for me?"

"He's not a Gryffindor." All attention moved to the blonde who had yet to say anything before that. Draco narrowed his eyes at him before nodding towards the empty compartment. "Come on you ill tempered _Ravenclaw_. Let's have this… chat, elsewhere."

* * *

Inside the compartment, Harry had already changed clothes but he did not go back out. Nathan wanted him out of the conversation, and so he would respect his twin's wishes.

He was worried though and the screaming was not helping one bit.

* * *

**Soooo? I bet there's gonna be questions, especially about the Teddy thing. ;) **

**Thoughts?**


End file.
